


Go-To Guy

by Stark_Black



Series: Memories [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gun Kink, M/M, Romance, but not graphically, some dudes die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black/pseuds/Stark_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd and the new guy Law are climbing the crime world ranks faster than most. Too bad Kidd can't keep his focus on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go-To Guy

**Author's Note:**

> For [naufrageous](http://naufrageous.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Thank you so much for your donation!
> 
> This story is set in the [Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495647/chapters/867669) universe. It's a prequel to the story [Until Death Do Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/496645/chapters/869944). Naufrageous asked for the beginnings of Kidd and Law's relationship. Hope you like it! :D

It was cold, colder than was normal for an evening in March. There shouldn’t have been any need for heavy coats or boots around Easter time, especially in California. It was just wrong. Wasn’t it supposed to be spring or some shit? Spring was supposed to be warm. Or at least, getting warmer, right? 

Kidd pushed his hands deeper into the pockets of his parka and sucked on the cigarette between his lips. He would have glanced at his watch, but he knew it was only a few minutes since he had last checked it. They were late and there was fuck-all he could do about it. Boss was going to be late, he was going to be late. What was Kidd going to do? Complain? 

Glancing at the recruits he had rounded up for this little party, Kidd felt his excitement slipping. Goons, all of them. Ratty hair, wrinkled clothes, pistols tucked into the waistline of their pants. They were mooks that were going nowhere but jail or an early grave because they couldn’t think for themselves. They were undisciplined. Granted, the syndicate needed them. There was always need of a few muscle guys but it seemed like lately the entire district was made up of this stock. 

Where was their pride? Did they really think they were going to get made someday?

A car engine rumbled in the distance, Kidd could tell it was only a few blocks away and signaled to the men. If it was a civilian, they would probably just drive on by without a thought, but if it was a cop they would have to disperse slowly. If it was the boss, well then, they needed to stop loafing and look ready. 

The car pulled around the corner and Kidd’s blood pumped a little faster in his veins. That was the boss’ Lexus. Hell yes. Finally.

When the car pulled up and the engine cut Kidd moved around and opened the door. Bege pulled himself out slowly, rolling a cigar over his lips. He glanced at Kidd and nodded before eyeing the group standing at the corner.

“How many did you get?” he asked.

“Twenty.”

Bege nodded again. “Good work.”

Kidd didn’t smile, didn’t say thank you. That was his job, of course he was going to do good work. Bege should never expect less from him.

He was about to ask about the entry plan, but movement on the other side of the car caught his eye. The door opened and a lanky figure slid out of the passenger side. His hair was jet black and styled, gold flashed in his ears and around one middle finger. When he came around to stand with Bege, Kidd watched the way he moved. Sure, precise, a bit like a cat. He had on pinstripe suit and a crisp, yellow shirt. His shoes were shined. 

_Yeah, now that’s what I’m talking about. Who is this guy?_

“Kidd, this is Law,” Bege said, “He’s from North side, Bepo vouched for him.” 

Law tipped his head in greeting and pulled a pack of Lucy Strikes from his inside pocket. “Hey, got a light?”

Smooth voice. Kidd would definitely be able to stand this guy, at least for a while - especially if he was capable.

Kidd handed over a lighter and watched slender fingers go through old motions.

“Nice ink.”

Law smirked around the cigarette and handed back the lighter. 

“Nice hair.”

Damn, that smile was killer.

* * *

“Kidd! Hand me that towel over there!”

Kidd did as he was told, plucking the dish towel from beside the sink and putting it directly into Law’s waiting hand. The white of the terrycloth quickly stained red as Law pressed it over the wound in Bepo’s shoulder. 

“Seriously, man, you had one job,” Law said. “What were you doing on Third? It’s all Four Seas and White Dragon down there.”

“I didn’t have a lot of choices!” Bepo said, “Two unmarked cop cars and all that construction up on Beacon Hill? It was all freaking flanking maneuvers and then I got bottlenecked on—oh my Go— _ow ow OW!_ ”

“Shhh,” Law said, “you’re fine. It’s not even that deep.”

Bepo wailed again and Kidd pulled himself up onto the counter. He had commandeered one of the beers from Law’s fridge and as he sat he took a long swallow. He liked watching Law work, even if he did have to listen to Bepo’s sniveling the entire time. 

Tattooed fingers moved quickly to cut away Bepo’s t-shirt and then used long, metal tweezers to pull pieces of cloth from the wound. Only Law would think to have a pair of super-sized tweezers lying around the house. The guy had what was basically a mini emergency room set up in his apartment. Kidd sometimes wondered what Law did with all of his doctor toys when he wasn’t patching up his friends, but then he would quickly try and think about something else. That whole idea sat on a very thin line between erotic and extremely disturbing. 

Not that Kidd was complaining; he liked extremely disturbing erotic. It just wasn’t appropriate to think of your business partner like that. 

Too bad Kidd didn’t listen to his own advice most of the time. He had been having trouble with that this past year, ever since he had met Law. Ever since that first night when that tattooed son of a bitch had melted so gracefully out of Bege’s car, Kidd had let his discipline slip. His willpower had weakened. He was still good at what he did, if being promoted to Enforcer in the last few months had anything to show for it, but shit. It was a damn good thing Law was ruthless. He kept Kidd on his toes, kept his senses sharp. Law may have been sex in a suit, and he may have the kind of legs you want to wrap around your head, but he was a Doberman. Don’t get too close or he’ll rip your throat out. He got shit done and climbed the ranks of the syndicate like he had wings. 

However, at the same time, Kidd had to give Law credit for being a good friend—if one could say that Kidd had any “friends”. Kidd knew he could go to Law for anything, money, medical treatment, advice, or something a dumb as someone to chill with after a long, fucked up day. Law was like that with anyone who got their shit done. He was fair. He took care of his guys.

And maybe, once in a while, Kidd liked to linger on the things that Law did just with him. Like that time he had called Kidd’s cell and told him to come over because he had made too much lasagna. Who the hell makes a giant pan of lasagna when there’s just one person? Whatever, it had tasted great and Kidd had gotten to sit and talk with Law for hours.

And then, there was that thing where Law only smiled at him. Kidd hadn’t been positive this was true a few months ago, but now he was. He had watched. He had paid attention. 

Law never smiled at anyone else.

“Kidd,” Law’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Kidd, I need you for a sec, Bepo’s getting woozy.”

Setting the beer down, Kidd slid off the counter. Bepo really was about to pass out. He was slowly pitching forward and Law couldn’t hold up his thick body and tend to his wound at the same time. Kidd put a hand on his chest to steady him.

“Wuss,” he said.

“You’re so mean,” Bepo cried.

“Shut up,” Law’s voice held no malice but there was no mistaking the command.

Kidd looked at Bepo and met the kid’s watery eyes. He really wasn’t that bad. He did what he was told and he got shit done, even if he did get shot in the process once in a while. Besides, Law liked him for some reason, so it was hard for Kidd to completely dismiss him. 

“I was just messing with ya,” Kidd said.

Bepo nodded slowly, “I know. And… thank you for bringing me here, Kidd. You’re a good guy.”

Kidd had no idea what to say to that, so he just held Bepo’s body up and fumed in silence uncomfortably. When he glanced over at Law, butterflies took flight in his damn stomach and face heated.

The fucker was smiling.

* * *

Kidd had never liked the phrase “the silence was deafening”. He had read it in books, heard it in movies and plays over and over but what did it even mean? How could silence be deafening? Ridiculous. It was some pompous poet’s idea of a witty turn of phrase that lost its meaning when applied to real life. There, done. Figured it out.

However, here he was standing in the private game room of _Yellow Palace_ , a popular night club owned and run by the syndicate. He was staring down the barrel of a nine millimeter at the slumped body of his former boss. Kidd watched a thin line of blood run from the bullet hole in Bege’s forehead and realized there was nothing witty about silence being deafening. It was just plain fact. There were at least twelve other men in that room and all eyes were on him and his partner. No one said anything. No one moved. Kidd’s ears rang with the absence of voices, laughter, and music. He had never realized it before this moment, but it was hilarious how ridiculously comfortable the sound of gunfire actually was. 

The silence was completely and unmistakably _deafening_.

Now, Kidd hadn’t shot the boss, nope, that had been Law. Good old Law had been the brains behind this whole coup and now he was going to take the reins. And Kidd? Well, he was going to back him every step. 

Hopefully they got to kill a few more guys first though.

Law relaxed his arm and flipped the safety on his own pistol before he slipped it back in its holster. Law could do that because he knew Kidd would keep his muzzle up. Kidd would be ready for one of those goons to make even the slightest of movements. 

Anybody so much as _breathed_ wrong and he would put one between their eyebrows. 

“So this is how things are gonna go,” Law’s voice was calm, controlled, “The Boss is tired of the profit margin in this area being less than satisfactory. We’re down three percent from this time last year and that’s…” Law raised his hands, splayed them in a show of dramatic disbelief. 

“That’s just fucking unprofessional.”

Bepo chuckled under his breath and Wire promptly clapped him on the back of the head.

Law continued without pause, gesturing to the slumped underboss at the card table. “So, Bege here has been given early retirement. I have orders from the Boss to take over down here and clean up what he so royally fucked up. Now, you have two choices,” he held up his tattooed fingers for everyone to see, as if the men needed a visual when he said “two”. In all reality it was possible they actually did. “You can either get over it and start makin’ real money with me, or…” Kidd felt the corners of his lips turn up as Law’s eyes slid over to him.

“You can go against Enel and my partner here can give you early retirement too.”

The goons around the dead underboss glanced at each other. Their murmuring was short and quiet. When they turned back to Law, Jean, the larger one with the fierce face raised his hand.

“Where do you want us to dump this body, boss?”

* * *

“Nice digs,” Kidd muttered as he stepped over the threshold and into Bege’s old office.

The place was cluttered. Stacks of papers and files, books, a few empty bottles of liquor, cigarette packs and cigar boxes covered the tops of almost every surface. At least it was clean, and the furniture was fancy.

Moving across the room, Kidd sat in the large leather chair behind what had been Bege’s desk about a week ago. Now it was Law’s. The chair creaked pleasantly, like the seat in a new car. He ran his hands over the smooth arm rests and settled back.

Law had moved to the window. Standing with his back to Kidd, he stared out at the dark street below. He had taken off his jacket and his back was slumped, his bony hip cocked to the side as he leaned against the frame. Sighing softly he ran a hand over his mouth and then slid that same hand into his back pocket. 

Goddamn he was fine.

“You got a light?” Law asked.

“Yeah,” Kidd fished a Zippo from his pocket and tossed it. Law caught it and snapped it open. He didn’t light up though, he just stood there, quiet and solemn, staring at the place the flame should be. 

“Shit gets real starting now,” his voice was so quiet. “We put our plan into action, get Enel his percentage, and then we can expand.”

Kidd rested his chin in his hand and watched his partner contemplate the mysteries of the universe at the tip of his thumb. His eyes were so dark, his face so painfully serious. It wore on him when he got like this, but Kidd still liked watching him. He had always loved watching Law. 

Apparently Law wasn’t interested in smoking after all. He snapped the lighter shut one last time and shoved it into his pocket. When he turned back towards the window, he sighed the sigh of a man carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Damn, that was another one of those stupid poet phrases. What was with all the poetry thoughts lately? Kidd hadn’t read a poem since seventh grade.

“You’re my consigliore,” Law said suddenly, “You know that, right?”

Kidd’s heart skipped a beat. He might have even stopped breathing for a moment. Yeah, he knew it; he had always known it, somewhere deep down. But damn, here was Law saying it—actually voicing it out loud. 

Kidd had never had any ambition to be a boss, not even an underboss really. Kidd had always just wanted to be the go-to guy. He wanted to be the one the bosses could ask to do anything and could rest easy because they would know it would get done. Kidd wanted to be the hit man, the Bobby Boriello, the fucking _get shit done man_. 

And now, suddenly, he was. Officially.

He swallowed, trying to choose words carefully. “You know I got your back.”

Law nodded. “Yes, I do.”

Something in the moment was very tense, and Kidd couldn’t figure out why. Law was struggling with something, that much was obvious, but Kidd didn’t really think of himself as that intuitive of a person. He couldn’t practically read minds like Law did, or tell fortunes like that crazy bastard Hawkins. However, he could tell there was something going down. Something was bothering Law and it was big.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Law turned away from the window and ran a hand through his hair. His face was set in hard lines, so unlike its usual smooth, devil may care setting. His shoulders were tense, his back rigid. He took a few steps toward the desk and shoved both his hands in his pockets.

“Why’d you do this with me?” he asked.

Kidd’s eyebrows shot up. 

“What?”

Law sighed. “What makes you think I’m the right guy to follow?”

This was a little unbelievable. Law had ever shown hesitation or questioned himself before. At least, not in front of Kidd, not where Kidd could see it. 

“Uhhhh, you showed me your plan for the percentage increases in the profits? You got all these other guys to follow you without even really trying? I mean, you made them _want_ to follow you. You weren’t just some douchebag that was already in the seat and they had to do what you said, no, you had to make them decide. You had to make them _choose_ to follow you. I chose to follow you because I know you’re gonna make a great fucking Second.”

Kidd was pretty satisfied with his answer, but surprisingly Law seemed to be disappointed. The hard lines in his face seemed to fade away, but they were quickly replaced with something that was very foreign. It was almost like he was… sad?

Law took another step forward and the feeling that was pressing in on every side of Kidd multiplied tenfold. 

Law took a breath, “Is that it?”

“Is what it?” Kidd asked. A nervous feeling started boiling in his gut. What was Law asking him?

“I understand that you follow me because of the ambition. I get that I’m climbing the ranks and you wanna go places. I… I just need to know if that’s all it is. Is this—” Law pulled on his suit jacket, gestured to himself and the room offhandedly, “—all this what you want? What you care about? Is this all that you see in me?”

Kidd’s jaw clenched hard. This was completely unexpected. This conversation had just moved away from okay and was going places that he had locked away several years ago.

He sat forward and gripped the arms of the chair hard enough to make the wood creak.

“What are you asking me, exactly?” 

“Are we friends?” Law asked.

Kidd felt his heart skip a beat. If it had been anyone else, that question would have been ridiculous. The amount of time the two of them spend together, the things they did, the good times they had shared, friendship wouldn’t even be a question on the table.

However, Kidd knew he was rougher around the edges than most. He understood why Law needed to ask. 

“Yeah…” he said. “Yeah, we’re friends.” It hurt so much. Fuck, it hurt.

Law visibly relaxed. Not completely, but he seemed to have heard the sincerity in Kidd’s voice. Kidd had really meant it. He felt they were friends; he had just been keeping himself on a longer leash than what would be normal because of… reasons. Law didn’t need that shit, he had enough to deal with as it was.

“So, you’re with me,” Law said softly, “and not just the made me, but _me_ , the actual me.”

Kidd felt a tremble roll gently down his spine. How many times had he imagined Law saying that? How many times had he thought about how nice it would be to be more than just partners? God damnit, Law, why do this now?

“Yeah. Of course I’m with you.”

Something in Law’s eyes changed then. Something deep inside, something that had been hidden away for a long time surfaced and flashed across those dark irises. His jaw set. His shoulders straightened. Law was suddenly ready to fight. Either that, or he was scared, but being scared didn’t seem like something Law was capable of.

Kidd shifted underneath Law’s heavy gaze. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Law spoke first.

“Come here.”

That tremble returned, this time making its way back up Kidd’s spine, and this time it was not so gentle. He stood and slowly moved around the desk, stopping a few feet from where Law stood. He put his own hands in his pockets and waited.

He very nearly jumped back when Law closed the distance between them.

“Like I was saying,” Law’s voice was quite, breathy, “You’re my consigliore. We’re friends, you’re my advisor. I trust you. And you can trust me. Right?”

Kidd nodded, “Right.”

Law licked his lips. “First and foremost is the business, the syndicate. We get the job done.”

Kidd’s heart started to pound in his chest. Having Law so close to him, and so obviously riled up was doing things to him that he never thought possible. He never would have allowed it if it wasn’t for the fact that Law was running this shit.

“We get the job done,” Kidd parroted. “The business is first.”

“Promise me.”

“What?”

“Promise me, Kidd.”

Growling under his breath, Kidd nodded. “Fine, fine I promise. The job comes first no matter what.” Fuck, he was lying, lying through his teeth. The job would never come before Law and it was fucking stupid to think it ever might. He was gone, there was no way. Fucking done. He was Law’s and that wasn’t ever going to change.

Law took another step, bringing the two of them inches apart.

“Do you want me?”

The floor fell out from beneath Kidd’s feet. Time stopped. He forgot how to breathe. 

“Wh… what?”

Law moved closer and Kidd had to force himself not to move away.

“I see the way you look at me.”

“Shut up.”

Law moved even closer. “You give yourself away when you refuse to touch me.”

Rage built in Kidd’s chest and he snarled in defense. “Get away!” He shoved desperately at Law’s chest, sending the smaller man back a step, but he returned, back-fisting Kidd across the face. Pain blossomed through Kidd’s cheek and he tasted blood.

He saw red.

Taking Law by the collar, Kidd lifted him and slammed his thin body down on the desk. Law cried out, stunned for a moment, but immediately recovered. He lifted his arms and pulled at Kidd’s hair, tore at his clothes. Kidd pushed his hands away and pinned Law beneath him. He leaned in, looming over his partner’s trembling body and snarled again, his teeth mere centimeters from thin lips.

“After all that? All that shit about being friends and trusting me, you’re gonna pull this shit? You’re gonna make fun of me? What the f—”

And then Law’s lips were on his. He was pulled in, captured, opened, and Law’s tongue slid inside his mouth, danced across his teeth. Kidd didn’t know what to do, how to react. Three and a half years of shame, lust, and fear kept him frozen. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t _breathe_.

But when Law’s legs came around his waist, when he felt that hard, unmistakable press of Law’s arousal against his own, Kidd let go. Fuck it. Fuck everything. He had wanted Law since the moment he had laid eyes on him. There was no going back. No stopping. Every part of Kidd’s body, his heart, his soul opened up and flowed out of him in one powerful, desperate wave. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around Law’s body, and kissed the man like he had never kissed anyone before. Law growled into his mouth and started tugging Kidd’s jacket off his shoulders.

Pulling back, Kidd shed the jacket and grabbed the edges of Law’s yellow shirt. He ripped it apart, sending buttons flying and clattering across the wood floor. There were more tattoos on Law’s chest, and Kidd wasted no time running his tongue over the lines of black and blue.

“I’m gonna fuck you ‘till you pass out.”

Law slid his hands up into Kidd’s hair and sighed. “Hell yes…”

Kidd kissed down a tanned stomach before rising up and yanking at Law’s belt. Law sat up and rested his hands on the edge of the desk. He kicked off his shoes and lifted his hips as Kidd started to pull off his pants.

A knock on the door made them both freeze.

“Hey, boss, you okay?”

It was Bepo. Bepo could eat shit and go to hell for all Kidd cared. He turned back and continued pulling the black slacks. Law smiled at his eagerness and lifted his hips again.

“It’s fine, Bepo, I’m just organizing files.”

“You sure, boss? You need some help?”

Kidd dropped the slacks on the floor and put a hand on Law’s chest, pushing him back down. Law grunted with the impact but managed to respond without sounding like he’d just been slammed down on a desk for a second time.

“I got it, man, thanks. Can you maybe go order some Chinese or something? I’m getting… kind of… hungry…” Kidd leaned in and ran his tongue up Law’s collar, stunning him into silence. 

If Bepo responded after that Kidd would never know. Law’s arms came up and pulled the shirt from Kidd’s body. His slim, tattooed fingers trailed down Kidd’s abs, unbuckled the studded belt, and unfastened his pants. When a warm hand slid inside and wrapped around him, Kidd growled and bit into soft flesh. He wasn’t sure if it was Law’s neck, or if it was his chest or even his cheek. He didn’t care, he just felt like biting, scratching, rutting against Law so violently they would break the fucking desk. 

As Kidd leaned in, gripping the edge of wood and acrylic, Law lifted his knees and pulled Kidd’s cock free. Law’s warm, wet tongue licked up Kidd’s neck and the red head spit into his hand twice. This was going to hurt like a motherfucker, but he didn’t even care. 

Law resisted at first, gripping the edge of the desk and pulling brutally at Kidd’s hair, but they didn’t stop. They groaned, tensed together as Kidd pushed in slowly. Law threw his head back and cursed in the most colorful language Kidd had ever heard. But it was worth it. It was so fucking worth it. When Law’s body finally relaxed, Kidd slid inside the rest of the way and shuddered at the feeling of his bare hips against smooth thighs. 

Beneath him, Law was lost. His chest heaved as he panted, his eyes were screwed shut, his arms were shaking, trembling as they held onto the desk and Kidd’s hair. Kidd wanted to move, he wanted to just fuck this man until they both forgot their own names, but it couldn’t do it if Law was in too much pain to enjoy it. He tipped his head and kissed Law’s jaw. He brushed his lips over a delicate shell of an ear and the earrings that hung from the lobe.

“I’ll fucking hate you forever, but if you want me to, I’ll stop.”

Law growled again, and his hand tightened even more impossibly into the hair at the back of Kidd’s neck.

“You pussy,” he panted, “I thought you were going to fuck me until I passed out.”

Kidd smiled against Law’s cheek and pulled back, only to thrust back in hard. Law cried out, half laughing and half a breathless sob. He turned his head and ran his teeth over Kidd’s throat as he whispered, 

“Ah, fuck yeah, give me your worst.”

Kidd wasted no more time. He pounded into Law’s body with all the strength he had, using the desk for leverage. He slid his hand down one supple thigh, gripped muscles just above the back of the knee and thrust slow and powerfully. Law made sexy, quiet noises with every move they made together. Kidd expected nothing less; he had always figured Law was a quiet one. 

Law’s hand never left the back of Kidd’s head, never let go of his hair, but he did lift his other arm to wrap around Kidd’s neck. He pulled the larger man tight against him, pulled them so close Kidd was sure he could feel Law’s heartbeat. Steady, strong, in time with the movement of their bodies.  
Kidd had never felt like this before. He had never been held like this before. He’d never had arms around him that were so desperate, so full of desire. This was something new, something he had never done, never even considered or thought about. It was so frightening and so terrible and so completely amazing all at the same time. 

It was perfect. It was fucking unbelievable.

“Fuck, I hate you,” Kidd growled into Law’s neck.

Law laughed and wrapped his other leg around Kidd’s waist, “You’re so full of shit.”

Kidd didn’t know what to say to that. It was like Law saw through most of him and his bullshit and understood more of Kidd than Kidd did himself. It was frustrating. 

But it was also perfect, like what they were doing now. Fuck poetry and poet’s stupid phrases, this shit was real and it was the best thing that had ever happened to Kidd in his life. No fancy words necessary.

“Ah… Kidd, what are you doing?”

Kidd rose up on his hands and grinned down at Law’s sweat-streaked face. He rolled his hips slowly, sliding in and out at an almost painfully slow pace, watching dark eyes flutter and slide closed.

“Been waiting three years for this… Wanna make it last.”

Law’s hand finally released Kidd’s hair and joined the other above his head. He gripped the desk’s edge so hard it might have cracked. He arched as Kidd pushed into him again, moaned softly as Kidd slid out. “Fuck, this isn’t… I’m not gonna last like this. Ah fuck… _fuck, fuck…_ ” His legs tightened around Kidd’s hips, pulled the larger man into him harder. He writhed on the wooden surface, sending papers and files, cigar boxes and ashtrays crashing to the floor. 

“I’m gonna come,” Law’s voice was wound as tight as his body, “Get a hand on my dick.”

Kidd shook his head, slowing his thrusts even more. “No.”

“Oh my fucking God, Kidd, do it.”

“No.”

Law’s eyes opened and he released the desk. He brought his hand down across his chest and pulled the nine millimeter free from its holster. He thumbed off the safety and pressed the barrel into Kidd’s neck.

“Fucking. Do it.”

Kidd didn’t expect that to be quite as much of a turn on as it was. His own cock throbbed and a fresh and powerful wave of pleasure rocketed through him. He shuddered as shivers raced up and down his spine. His body, already taught and thrumming with energy, was suddenly pulsing with heat and electricity. 

He leaned in slowly, the cool metal of the gun pressed up painfully into his jaw. He breathed over thin lips, tasted the beads of sweat across Law’s skin. 

“You’re a sexy bitch, you know that?” 

Law’s teeth flashed as he grinned and he moved the barrel up and under Kidd’s chin.

“Thanks. Now get to it.”

Sliding his hand down Law’s stomach, Kidd’s grin widened. “Keep the safety off.”

He wrapped his hand around Law’s cock and stroked him roughly. He picked up the pace with his hips, slamming into that thin body over and over. It didn’t take much more than a few hard thrusts and Law was coming, his gaze sharp and his eyes boring into Kidd’s as he moaned against Kidd’s lips. 

Warmth splashed over Kidd’s fingers and he felt himself slipping. He let go of Law’s length and braced himself on the desktop again. He thrust quick and hard, tension coiling, building so powerfully that when he finally released into Law’s body, for a moment his vision went dark. Pleasure flowed through him and out to every part of him, his fingers, his toes, his mouth, his lips. He kissed Law then, pressing deep, plundering with his tongue. 

He ran his hand over Law’s face, felt arms go around his neck. The gun was still in Law’s hand, he could feel the cool metal against his cheek and through his hair. He didn’t care. He kissed tanned skin along a strong jaw and down a supple neck. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down a heaving chest as he pulled out and gently lowered trembling thighs.

The click of a safety rang through the room before the gun was laid on the desk. Law didn’t move for a few long moments. His eyes stayed closed, his breath still harsh. He ran the fingers of his free hand through Kidd’s hair, gently this time, as Kidd watched him. 

“Shit…” Law whispered.

Kidd pressed one more kiss onto Law’s collar before he rose up and pulled up his pants. Law sat up slowly, wincing in what could only be some of the worst pain Kidd could imagine. He would have felt bad, but what was the point? It was obvious Law had enjoyed himself. And it wasn’t like Law had resisted. Kind of the opposite really.

But what did they do now?

Retrieving Law’s clothes from the floor, Kidd laid them on the desk and pulled his own shirt back on. He said nothing, and waited while Law made himself presentable once again. His yellow shirt was a lost cause, but the suit jacket hid that just fine. When he shoes were back on and his hair was back in order, he stood in front of Kidd with a soft smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“You okay?” he asked.

Kidd wanted to laugh, or maybe he didn’t. Was he okay?

“Yeah.”

Law moved closer and ran his hand over Kidd’s chest. Kidd shivered at the touch and looked up into Law’s eyes.

“I know you probably don’t feel the same way I do,” Law said, “and that’s fine. I understand if you don’t want to be with me, I just want you to know that I—”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Kidd said.

Law closed his mouth and looked at the floor. He nodded his head and took a step back.

“All right, I’m sorry.”

Kidd felt a pang in his chest. He hadn’t meant it that way, and he hadn’t meant it to sound that harsh. He quickly stood and grabbed Law’s wrist. Dark eyes lifted to look up, and he pulled that thin body back to him.

“No,” Kidd said, “I meant just shut up about it. You don’t have to say anything.”

Law’s breath caught as Kidd leaned in to kiss him again. His tattooed body was loose, pliable, easy for Kidd to pull against him. He lifted his hands and cupped Law’s jaw, tilting his head for a better angle. Lips and tongues and teeth were all there was, all that mattered in that moment and Kidd loved it. He _loved_ it. 

When he pulled away, Law was looking at him with that confident smile again. That tiny twist of the lips that drove Kidd crazy.

“Let’s get downstairs,” Law said, “I’m hungry.”

Kidd smiled back. 

“Lead on, boss.”

END


End file.
